Anna
by Keitorin Asthore
Summary: Yoh is always in the background, silently loving her. Inspired by the song "Anna" by Michael W. Smith. Yohna. Oneshot. COMPLETE.


Jack is in the corner

Disclaimer: Shaman King belongs to Hiroyuki Takei and Shonen Jump, not me. The song "Anna" belongs to Michael W. Smith, from his album _This is Your Time_.

-

-

-

They were different at first. He had a mother and a father, a grandmother and a grandfather- an entire family. She had no one at all but a faint hope of some strange boy who would take her away from her drudging little life.

They were the same later. He may have had a family, and she might have had skills, but they were both very lonely.

--

Little did they know that someday they would find each other, and they wouldn't be lonely again.

They were ten years old when he ran into her. Literally. She was an angry little spitfire, spouting hatred at the world in general, but wretchedly alone on the inside. He was sweet natured, lackadaisical, and perky…but he was alone too. He was not the first person to make her cry, but he was the first person to dry her tears.

--

He blinked sleepily. "Anna?" he yawned.

"Who did you think it was?" she demanded, crossing her skinny arms. "The Queen Mother?"

"No, it's just. . ." He smiled at her, still not entirely conscious. "You can come in if you want."

She perched on the edge of his hospital bed. Anna reminded him of a bird, tiny and thin and graceful. Of course, most birds couldn't glower the way she could.

"I'm starting you on my training program right now, Yoh Asakura," she frowned. "You're so scrawny. It's amazing you were even able to beat Ren in your condition."

"Anna-" he opened his mouth to protest, but snapped it shut. There was something in her dark eyes, something that startled him. She was worried about him.

Suddenly, surprising even himself, he reached over and rested his hand lightly on hers. "I'll do it," he said. Her hand was small and warm beneath his. Yoh smiled at her.

_--_

He felt rather than heard her soft footsteps.

"You have some nerve," she said in a low, tight voice. "Coming back here and going straight to sleep without saying anything to me."

Yoh burrowed deeper under the covers and pretended to sleep. He knew quite well that she wasn't fooled.

"You're the same as ever. You never learn," she accused him. "And the Shaman Fight starts tomorrow."

He gave a little squeak of protest as she dumped something on him. "Take them," she ordered softly. "Your grandfather sent you money and I made you a new outfit. Don't forget to bring them with you tomorrow. Goodnight."

There was a long silence

"Yoh," she said quietly.

He started. He'd thought she'd gone.

"You really have grown stronger."

Yoh felt a little bubble of pleasure at Anna's rare praise. He'd never received a compliment like that from her before.

"I told Tamao that today, but it's true. You have learned; you will not be moved." She sighed softly.

"I am the one who. . .who can't let go. Because tomorrow. . .you won't be here anymore," she whispered.

Her voice was small and unsure. "Yoh. . .can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked.

He hadn't been expecting that.

His first impulse was to say no. But there was something very soft and vulnerable in her voice, something that made him long to comfort her.

"Hai," Yoh said.

--

Yoh moved over on the futon to make room for her. She slipped in beside him and let him draw the covers over them both. His hand brushed against hers.

"Anna, you're freezing," he said. "C'mere." Yoh pulled her a little closer. She looked away. "Hey, what's wrong?" He brushed a lock of hair away from her face and touched her cheek. His voice softened. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm afraid," she whispered, tears falling silently down her cheeks. "I'm afraid that something's going to happen to you."

Yoh pulled Anna into his arms and rocked her gently. "It's gonna be okay, Anna," he whispered in her ear. "I promise. It's gonna be okay." She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed. He kissed her cheek. "Sh, Anna. You don't have to cry." She kissed him back, burying her face in his shoulder. "You don't have to cry," he said.

-

-

-

**Author's Notes:**

Ugh. I wish you were allowed to post songfics still.

Anyways, MWS has a song titled "Anna" that he wrote for his daughter. It was too perfect to pass up. Plus, it's a pretty good album.


End file.
